Only the Beginning
by Palantiri
Summary: Since the series threw you right in without any background information, this is an introduction to Lyoko. Complete!
1. The Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko or any of its characters, plots, etc. I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Chapter 1: The Start  
  
Jeremie sighed as he wandered through the woods. His school was too easy, and he was bored. If not for his friends Ulrich and Odd, he would have left a long time ago. As it was, he needed a challenge. An adventure. Sometime to do in his spare time. He wandered off into the old abandoned factory, close to the school. He discovered an elevator, leading down to somewhere. Jeremie was nervous. He was not brave like his best friends, Odd and Ulrich. However, the suspense was too much. He walked in and looked at the number pad. He used his pocket protector to scan it and type in the code. 'I knew that piece of junk would come in handy,' he thought.  
  
As it descended, Jeremie wondered, 'What could be down there? A treasure trove? Nothing?' As the doors opened, he saw a supercomputer. "Wow!" he breathed. This was better than he thought! He could not resist the temptation to go to the supercomputer and look at it. As soon as he sat in the chair, he heard a voice from the supercomputer. "Hello? Is anyone there?" A small window appeared on the screen. A face of a pink-haired, elfish girl appeared there. "Hello ma'am. I'm Jeremie. And you are?" "Aelita." "Um, miss Aelita, where are you?" "I'm in a virtual world called Lyoko. Also please don't call me miss. I'm just Aelita." "Okay miss...I mean Aelita. What is 'Lyoko'?" So Aelita began to explain about Lyoko, her beginnings, X.A.N.A., etc. Soon, Jeremie realized the time. "I'll be back, Aelita. I just have to go back to my school." "Alright Jeremie, when will you be back?" "How about 12 noon? I'll come with my friends." "Okay. I would love to meet your friends" Jeremie walked back to his school with a slight bounce in his step. He had found his challenge.  
  
Do you like it so far? Constructive criticism always accepted. Flames will be ignored. Thanks. 


	2. Discovered

Disclaimer: Haven't you got it yet? I do not own Code: Lyoko or any of its characters, plots, etc.

_Chapter 2: Discovered  
_  
Jeremie walked into the cafeteria and was immediately hailed by his friends, Odd and Ulrich. "So, what were you doing?" asked Odd.

"You know that old abandoned factory near the school?" They both nodded. "Well, I was over there, and I went in and found the coolest place. It's like this supercomputer. There's a lower level, and that room has three scanners to send us to a virtual world called Lyoko."

"What on earth is Lyoko?" Odd asked.

Jeremie proceeded to explain about Lyoko, Aelita, X.A.N.A., etc. "Wow. So we can go there and battle these monsters?" Ulrich asked, amazed.

"Yup. We're going at midnight tonight," Jeremie replied.

"Really? Great!" Odd exclaimed.

"So, how was your day?" Jeremie wondered.

"Boring, besides Ulrich falling in love with the new student, Yumi." Odd snickered.

"I did not!" Ulrich shot back, flushing furiously.

"Come on, admit it, you're blushing!" Odd laughed.  
  
At a table behind them, Yumi listened in. 'So this Lyoko is some virtual world? Wow, that's just lame. Maybe I'll follow them to this factory. I mean, it's crazy enough to be real."  
  
Back at Jeremie's table, Jeremie said, "I think there may be a shortcut. You know the manhole? There's one on the bridge."

"Gross! I'm not going through the _sewers_!" Odd exclaimed.

"It's the only way to go unnoticed," Jeremie explained.

"It's still nasty," Odd complained.

"Do you want to go to Lyoko and meet Aelita?" Jeremie asked.

"Fine, but I won't like it." Odd sulked.  
  
Meanwhile, far in Lyoko, X.A.N.A. watched the snow–filled landscape. He had heard the conversation between Aelita and Jeremie. He knew in time, Jeremie would want to materialize Aelita. The others who found her also want to materialize her. None had succeeded. 'If Aelita leaves, I'll be all alone. Never again. I cannot be alone again.' A flame burned in his eyes. 'I must destroy these intruders.'  
  
Review please! Constructive criticism always accepted.


	3. Virtualization

Disclaimer: sighs I do not own Code: Lyoko or any of its characters, plots, etc.

_Chapter 3: Virtualization_  
  
Midnight came around. Jeremie, Ulrich and Odd crept to the manhole in the woods. Unknown to any of them, Yumi was silently stalking them. They slipped into the manhole. Yumi waited a couple minutes and clambered in after them. She quietly replaced the manhole cover and climbed down the ladder. As she jumped down from the last rung, she made the quietest of thumps. Odd spun around. "Who's there?" His voice clearly showed his fear.

"Odd, go to my spot. I bet I can handle this person," Ulrich said, switching spots with Odd.

"Who are you? Why are you following us?" Ulrich asked.

"Does it really matter?" Yumi retorted.

Odd had been waiting for that. He lunged forward to where the voice was, grabbed the person's arm, and dragged her forward. Jeremie flashed his light.

"Is this the new girl you told me about?" Jeremie asked Odd.

"My name is not 'the new girl'. My name is Yumi." Yumi snapped.

"Thanks for the info. Why are you following us?" Ulrich wondered.

"I'm here because I would like to meet Aelita."

Jeremie gasped. "How do you know about Aelita?"

"You idiots flaunted it off at dinner. I overheard and decided to follow you." Yumi explained. (A/N: I know that Yumi doesn't live at the school, but in this fic, she does.)

"Listen, you shouldn't have been eavesdropping..." Jeremie began, but was cut off by Yumi.

"I know, but what are you going to do about it? I already know about Lyoko, Aelita, X.A.N.A., etc. You can't really do anything about it." Yumi said.

"I hate to admit it, but Yumi has got a point. We can't do anything about it," Odd sighed.

"Well, we still have to go to see Aelita. Ulrich, you watch her." Ulrich nodded.  
  
They walked in the sewers and found their way to the factory. The four descended to the supercomputer. "

Wow. It's amazing." Yumi breathed.

"Get back into the elevator. It'll send you down to the scanners and I'll log you guys into Lyoko."

A window popped up. It was Aelita. "Jeremie! X.A.N.A. has lauched an attack!"

"I'm sending Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd. They're my friends. Transfer Odd. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization."

Review please!


	4. The Beginning of the War

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko or any of its characters, plots, etc.  
  
_Chapter 4: The Beginning of the War  
_  
Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich virtualized. "Okay. Odd, you have a glove that can fire a maximum of 10 arrows. Your power is 'Foresight'. Ulrich, you have a digital saber. Your powers are 'Triplicate' and 'Triangulate'. Yumi, yours is a metal fan which is a shield and a throwing weapon. Your power is 'Telekinesis'. Alright, there's Aelita." Jeremie clarified.

"Hi Aelita. So we have to... go deactivate a tower." Odd said.

"Yes, exactly. To kill X.A.N.A.'s minions, hit it in the sign."

"X.A.N.A. has sent two Crabs and four Blocks your way. He wants to try you out, I guess." Jeremie called. "Hurry up! X.A.N.A. has sent a swarm of birds to ravage the city."

"Well, what a nice welcoming committee," Ulrich said as he jumped up onto a Crab and stabbed his saber into X.A.N.A.'s sign. "Impact!" It exploded. He went on to the next one, killing that one as well.

Yumi threw her fan at two of the Blocks. It grazed the sign. They both disappeared.

Odd shouted, "Laser Arrow!" It hit the third Block and exploded. He repeated with the last one.

"That was easy. Too easy," Yumi said uneasily.

"Look out! A swarm of six Hornets coming your way!"

Yumi threw her fan, and Odd used his arrows. The swarm was soon gone.

"Go Aelita!" Odd yelled. Aelita entered the activated tower and typed in the code: Lyoko.

"Return to the past now," Jeremie said in relief.  
  
**In the past  
**  
"Well, that was sure an adventure," Odd said happily.

"Do you trust me now?" Yumi asked, uneasy.

"Yes. You saved our butts out there," Ulrich said.

"Well, we now have officially become saviors of the world," Yumi sighed.  
  
Thus began the Lyoko team's war against X.A.N.A.  
  
There. Finished. Hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Thanks

Thank you to all the great reviewers who reviewed my story.  
  
Ki Sui: Thanks!  
  
goddesssofdarkness: Thanks. It was meant to be funny, but oh well.  
  
littleblossom1: Oh my gosh! I forgot to proofread that part! I've changed it now. Thanks!  
  
Dr. Thinker: It was supposed to be short and not too detailed.  
  
suki9870: I made this all up. I used a little information of Code Lyoko and made the story.  
  
InuGhost: Thanks! I have wondered how Code Lyoko began also, so I wrote this.

A/N: I know I reviewed my own story to say most of this already. I just wanted them to know. 


End file.
